thewargamefandomcom-20200214-history
Once Upon a Time
The episodes starts on a flowery field with a narrorator who says, "Once upon a time... the flowers were blooming brightly in the great land of Stinconta. Oh, Stinconta, a beautiful place. It was was made up of of two countries known as Stin and Conta, hence the name Stinconta. Unfortunately, war broke out and the world was torn apart. Literally! Now the land has been split into the Nine Never Realms: Stin, Torneethea, Insignia, Narnia, Conta, Openland, Never Haven, Tyson, and Azyure. Now they should have learned their lesson from the war right? But now, they now have a total of 36 wars going on. These have raged on forever, and ever. But just when all hope seemed to be lost, a strange, pink blob fell out of the sky." Suddenly, a portal opens above the field and Waxmon falls through it. Waxmon is dazed and confused. Suddenly, a sword is pointed at him. Waxmon looks up and sees an armored creature. Waxmon jumps up onto the armor and glows red. The armor starts melting. Waxmon stops once the creature faints from the heat. Before he can rest, he is surrounded by the same creatures. The scene changes and Waxmon is trapped in a dungeon with straps. Waxmon molds through the straps and tries breaking down the door. Even with a strong kick, Waxmon cannot break it. Suddenly, he hears a cry in the back of the dungeon. He walks to the back and sees Cubmon. Cubmon is stuck in his straps. When Cubmon sees Waxmon, he exclaims Waxmon's name. Waxmon jumps up on one of the straps and glows red, melting the straps. Cubmon's paw is red hot from this so he snaps it towards himself once he is free and blows it. Waxmon apoligizes for it and does the same thing for the other straps. Cubmon says, "Now we can escape!" Waxmon explains that the door is completely locked. Waxmon think for a moment than says that he has a plan. The guard comes in with some food for them. When he sees that there is no one in the straps, he runs in, looking for them. Waxmon and Cubmon sneak behind him. Cubmon tells Waxmon that his plan wasn't very original. Waxmon tells him that he's seen it on many television shows and that it is okay since he's not on television. With this, Cubmon looks to the screen and puts a finger to his mouth. Suddenly, a group of guards see them and start chasing them. Waxmon molds around one of their swords and starts attacking them as a floating sword. Cubmon claws them, scratching their armor. From behind them, more guards come and soon they are surrounded. Just when Cubmon and Waxmon are about to be killed, someone shouts, "Armorjio!" All the guards suddenly stop moving as if their armor is really heavy. Waxmon and Cubmon run towards the voice when they see a young rabbit wizard. The episode ends. Category:Episodes